


Wing It

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fairy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always wanted to fly, but isn’t able to. A Fairy!Septiplier AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing It

Jack wondered why he was cursed for being the only one that wasn’t able to fly. He wondered what he was doing wrong. All he had to do was flap his wings and he would just levitate off the ground. Sounds simple and yet, every time he tried, his wings would flap uncontrollably but he wouldn’t go anywhere.

Jack would usually sit down in the field as he watched the other fairies danced in the sky. He kept his focus on one particular fairy, who he’d been admiring. His name was Mark. He doesn’t know why he’s attracted to the man. Maybe it’s his perfectly structured face, or his deep voice or the fact that he was the one that was nice enough to approach Jack first and became friends instantly. Whatever it was, his heart pounded hard in his chest when he set his sights on him.

One day, Jack was extra motivated to try to fly. Being able to fit in wasn’t the only reason why he wanted to fly, it would also be a great opportunity to spend more time with Mark. 

It’s a daring a very risky way of learning, but Jack doesn’t think things through fully before trying things. He found a nearby cliff and thinks it would be a good idea to get a head start and jump off, hoping that he would magically fly.

He backed up a few feet until he was satisfied enough with what he thought was a good amount of distance for a running start. He took in a deep breath before he pushed himself forward and started running.

As he got closer to the edge, he started to have seconds thoughts, knowing that it’s probably not gonna work after all and he’s gonna fall down to his death. But it was too late as he couldn’t stop himself fast enough as reached the end. He closed his eyes and jumped, waiting for the worst.

“Jack!” Mark called out as he was about to save Jack from his impending doom. He wasn’t, however, expecting him to be in the sky at all, which made him speechless.

Jack, slowly opened his eyes, soon realizing that he wasn’t falling. In fact, he was still alive and flying. He looked around and he instantly smiled, knowing that he finally did it.

“Look, Mark, I’m flying,” Jack said excitedly. But that excitement soon turned into fear as he looked down and his phobia of heights came back to haunt him and he started to panic and flail about. Mark quickly flew to Jack’s aid and put him in his arms as he carried him back to land bridal style. Jack couldn’t help but blush as he clung on to Mark for dear life, breathing in his scent that he also loved.

“What were you thinking, Jack?” Mark asked, still in sort of a panic as he set Jack back on the ground.

“Well, I want’d to learn how ta fly because I’m sick and tired of bein’ the odd one out,” he said, looking down at the ground sadly.

“But there are other ways to learn and jumping of of a cliff is NOT one of them.”

“’m sorry,” Jack spoke softly, thinking that he upset Mark.

“If you want, I can teach to fly,” Mark offered. He didn’t like seeing his friend being sad and he’s more than happy to teach him to fly if it means he can see his smile that he likes so much.

“Really?” Jack looked back up at Mark, hopefulness in his eyes. Mark just nodded and smiled.

All Jack wanted was to spend more time with Mark and he thought that he was gonna get the opportunity if he was able to fly. But it makes him super happy that he’s gonna spend more time with him, even if he can’t. Who knows, maybe their friendship would blossom into something more. If only they both weren’t shy enough to admit their feelings for one another. But for now, they were both happy to be with each other as friends.


End file.
